The marauders and Lily read the books
by SlytherinMouse
Summary: The marauders find that reading books isn't that bad especially with a certain girl called Lily Evans. What secrets will they uncover.


The Marauders read the Harry Potter books with Lily.  
Summary: The marauders find that reading books isn't that bad especially with a certain girl called Lily Evans (James especially likes this).  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **  
**A.N.** I hope that you don't mind the fact that I left Peter out I just hate him with a passion.

Lily was sad, no she wasn't sad more frustrated. She had decided to spend the Christmas Holidays of her 6th year at Hogwarts. This was to get away from Petunia and Vernon or Vermin as Lily liked to call him. Vernon was Petunia's boyfriend and he shared Petunia's hate of everything Lily or specifically everything magic he just didn't know this yet. Anyway Lily was frustrated because she wasn't alone this Christmas she would be joined by the Marauders a group of pranksters who were Lily's 6th year house mates. Lily and the Marauders happened to disagree on many things and to say that Lily hated them would not be too far from the truth. In total there were 4 of them: Peter Pettigrew, his mother was ill and he was forced to leave, slimy little boy thought Lily **(A.N.** **and this author)**. Remus Lupin was another, he was Lily's fellow Gryffindor prefect, and Lily did not mind spending time with Remus if his friends weren't there. Thirdly was Sirius Black he was a womanizer and Lily couldn't stand him. Finally James Potter, arrogant prick Lily loathed him with every fibre of her being. He was always asking her out and Lily hated him for it because it was just embarrassing. Unfortunately for Lily they were not a group of people she would want to spend a lot of time around but it seemed like she had no choice.  
The 3 marauders were sat in their dorm. Remus was reading a History book, Sirius was bored and James was thinking about two things, one was the Christmas Holidays stretched out before him. The other was Lily Evans love of his life. She would staying at Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus and himself. James had been in love with Lily for 5 years along time. Though the problem arose when Lily couldn't bear James, let alone go out with him. James' thoughts were interrupted by his best mate Sirius Black also known as Padfoot.  
"I'm bored," said Sirius.  
"Well do something," Remus countered  
"But I'm bored," Sirius repeated.  
"Come on Pads lets go to the kitchens," said James.

So the two of them made their way down to the kitchens tickled the pear until it was giggling like no tomorrow. Once they had entered the kitchens they proceeded to make their way through mounds of cake and sweet treats. When they had finished and were making the way up to the dorm, checking the marauders map, they noticed a pair of unnamed footsteps walking beside them. The footsteps stopped abruptly and then disappeared from the map all together. Meanwhile a figure lost in the pockets and folds of time smiled to itself.

The two marauders looked all around for the cause of the footsteps. Suddenly Sirius caught sight of a book floating just above a window seat. In true Gryffindor spirit he reached down and picked the book up not bothering to check it for dark spells or curses **(whereas a Slytherin would check)**.  
"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone," Sirius read off the cover of the book. "Do you have any relatives called Harry Prongs"  
"No I don't, at least not that I know of," James replied.  
The boys decided the best course of action was to ask Remus what to do which was what they normally did when they were in confusion. So they carried on in the trek back to Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

When they reached the common room. Lily was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the fire reading. The two boys carried on upstairs. James was openly staring at Lily. When they reached the dorm a cry of "Moooooooooony my fellow marauder hum we meaning James and my wonderful self, have a book. What should we do?"  
"Read it maybe," came the curt reply.  
"But Moony it's about an unknown relation of Jamesie hear," said Sirius.  
"Never call me Jamesie again," said James for what seemed like the thousandth time since first year.

The book seemed to have grabbed Remus' interest and he collected it from where Sirius had helpfully dropped it. "Maybe we should read it as a group to stave of Sirius' boredom," he said.  
"Good idea let's ask Lily if she wants to join us," replied James. So it was decided that the three of them should go downstairs and ask Lily. "Evans," Lily jumped in her seat, she then proceeded to turn around and scowl at James. "Potter, what do you want?" Lily asked.  
"Charming as ever Lily dear," Lily's scowl deepened at this "we have come to make you a proposition, Sirius and I have found a book, and we were wondering if you would like to read it with us. It's called _Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone_," said James at speed. Lily pondered this for a minute then she spoke. "Against my better judgement I will join you in this reading, just to give me something to do."

James smiled at this he would have Lily's company all holiday perhaps they could be friends, eventually leading to other thing.  
"So who reads first" asked Sirius interrupting James' thoughts for the second time that day.  
**A.N. I will say this right now I am a slow author and an update will not be for a long time because these stories take ages and I am going on holiday soon so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
